Collection of OneShots
by Hinata6
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the one and only Hyuga Hinata with many pairings. Read&Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone who is currently reading this. I decided to do a collection of one-shots for fun because, well I never have done a collection of one-shots before and I thought I would give it a try. Each chapter will feature a pairing with the one and only Hyuga Hinata. The ratings will also be different for each chapter, some may be rated 'M' while another may be rated 'K'; although I've never done a 'K' rating before o.o; So we'll see how that would turn out lol.

If you read 'You Belong With Me' you might remember in one of my author notes when I said I wouldn't come out with this until I finished 'You Belong With Me' but I decided to upload this first one-shot. Also if you have a certain pairing you would like to see, please tell me in a PM or in a review and I would gladly make a one-shot just for you.

**What's mine is not yours**

**Pairing****:**

_**Hinata x Sasori**_

**Rating**

**M**

**She was his and his alone; no man would ever be able to take what's his. He'll be damned to let anything like that to happen, Hyuga Hinata belongs to him.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasori was many things, mainly cold and uncaring. Growing up with parents who never gave him any type of affection made the male who he is today. But there was one thing over the years that he has learn to love; his half lidded eyes looked to his far right, a female sitting down at a table in front of a café. Hyuga Hinata is the only girl he has let into his heart. A soft smile grazed his face; she was a beauty beyond beauties, he truly loved her although he hasn't said those three words to her just yet but he plans to very soon.

Wearing a pair of black jeans, red jacket with a black t-shirt under the jacket and a pair of black and white gym shoes, the red head male was walking towards the female. Today he was meeting up with his girlfriend just to have a nice lunch together. Watching how she was so into the flower that was sitting in the middle of the table, she hadn't even noticed that he pulled back the chair and was sitting in front of her.

"Do you like that flower?"

Hinata jumped up, looking up at the male who was staring blankly at her, "Ah, Sasori-kun" She smiled brightly at him; in return he just nodded at her. "As always you aren't late" She let out a small giggle.

"Of course, I hate waiting and I hate keeping others waiting" Just as he was getting ready to speak again, he was interrupted when someone came and sat down at their table. He narrowed his eyes at the person, "Who are you?" He asked in a very annoyed but yet curious tone.

The blonde grinned widely but yet nervous at the male, "Heh, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a co-worker of Hina-chan's; you must be Sasori, right?" He asked, with that same grin plastered on his face. Although judging from the outside one would not be able to tell that Naruto was scared out of his wits of the red head. He didn't want to seem threatened by him but he was, _very_ intimidated by him.

Sasori glared harshly at the male, first this guy had the audacity to call him a nickname that only _he_ is permitted to call her. He could feel the adrenaline rushing though his blood, his heart was pumping faster. Sasori was starting not to like this male but for Hinata's sake, he nodded his head acknowledging him, not really wanting to speak to the male; merely to observe him interacting with his girlfriend.

Realizing that Sasori was mostly likely going to remain silent, Naruto turned his attention towards Hinata, "So I hear you might be up for that big promotion" He smiled brightly at her.

Hinata shook her head, wearing pink tinted cheeks from embarrassment, "No-no, I highly doubt that I would get the job"

"But you far more than qualified; I mean being a senior editor is great news. You're always so good at what you do and you're very professional. You deserve it , Hina-chan" He continued to smile at her, placing his hand on top of hers as his thumps stroked the skin on her hand. He was admiring how soft her hand felt against her hand. Naruto thought Hinata was a very attractive female, one of the most attractive women that he has ever worked with. He spent countless nights having sexual dreams about her. Often going as far as masturbating, picturing it was Hinata's mouth on his manhood instead of his hand.

He loved watching her from the distance, her in her tight navy blue skirts to the shirts she would wear that contained the full-size breast that was hidden beneath her silk shirt. He'll never forget the day the elevator was jammed packed, so packed that he was literally pressed against Hinata. His erection was steadily growing that day; he was just praying for all humanity that she wouldn't feel his bulging penis brushing against her.

His eyes then slowly flickered to the side at her boyfriend, he was one lucky guy but from what he has heard the red head doesn't seem to show his emotions very well with Hinata, almost acting as if he probably doesn't care about her. A frown slowly settles on his face, he didn't want a guy like that to be around her. But this wasn't his business to butt into so he knew to keep his mouth shut; besides Hinata would have his head if he even mentioned some of the things she has told him about Sasori.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto" She smiled softly at the male as he withdrew his hand away from hers. Her alabaster eyes went to Sasori, noticing how he wore a frown on his face, appearing to be in deep thought, "Sasori, are you alright?" She asked in concern.

He turned his head away from Naruto and back at his girlfriend, nodding his head to reassure her that everything was alright. "I'm fine, no need to be worried about me" He stated in the calmest tone he could muster up. He couldn't help but to notice how Naruto was staring at her chest, he was so close to losing it but he knew that he had to calm down and not overact, especially out in public.

"You sure are the silent one, are you always this quiet?" Naruto asked while arching one of his eyebrows up in curiosity.

"Are you always this annoying?" Sasori snapped back.

"Sasori!" Hinata pouted, giving him a disapproving glare.

The red head scoffed, folding his arms across his chest, closing his eyes deciding to ignore her. Throughout the entire time they were sitting there, which was supposed to be _his_ lunch date with _his_ girlfriend. Instead he is sitting here in silence watching some other male flirting with his Hina-chan. Every single gesture he made, Sasori wouldn't forget anything he did. The red haired male had a very good photographic memory, every touch, stare to even the way he spoke to her. Ah yes, Sasori wouldn't forget not a thing.

"I should get going I've already imposed on your date with your _boyfriend_" He spat out the last word, something Hinata didn't seem to notice but Sasori did. The blonde reached out, pulling Hinata into a hug that lasted too long for Sasori's taste. His fingers began to linger down her back; he was praying to God that Hinata had common sense to pull away from the thirty second hug.

Once Hinata pulled away he mentally sighed in relief, Naruto then turn towards him flashing him a bright grin stating how it was nice to finally meet him before walking off. When he was gone the red head turned his head sharply towards Hinata, "So, how come you never told me about that guy before?" He began questioning her. It wasn't like he didn't trust Hinata, but after seeing that guy and how he made advances on Hinata right in front of him, he was forced to believe Hinata was just very naïve.

"He's just a co-worker, nothing really much to say about him" She replied. Hinata couldn't help but to notice the anger that was lacing his tone, she walked over towards him, standing over the sitting male. "Are you s-sure that you're okay?" She asked in concern, getting ready to caress his cheek but he hand was caught mid-way by his hand.

"I told you that I'm fine. Stop worrying about me so much" He stood up, stuffing his right hand deep into his pocket. "Come on, let's go back to my place" He muttered walking away from her not bothering to wait for her. His mind was still on that blonde, he wanted so much just to clobber him to the ground. Sasori never had to go though other males being close to Hinata before, so this was a whole new experience for him. He groaned to himself, clearly not pleased with this situation at all.

Sasori snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand entwine itself into his hand. His dark eyes gazed down at the female, who was standing close by his side. He smiled softly down at her, he really did love her.

Xxxxxxxx

Weeks have past since that fateful day, lately he has been seeing more and more of the blonde. Coming over to visit, using the excuse that she left something at work on her desk and how he wanted to be the one to give it to her. The pest was starting to become very annoying to him. Today, he was over once again and he couldn't help but to notice how close he was sitting next to _his_ girlfriend, on the new leather couch that _he_ bought for her. Sitting down on the love sofa by himself, his dark eyes never left Naruto's arm that was rested behind Hinata's shoulders. _"He's making himself a tad bit too comfortable with her. She's so stupid not to see what I'm seeing" _He couldn't contain it anymore, to stop himself from killing this guy he stepped out the living room to go into the kitchen.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed watching him disappear, he watched Hinata, his eyes traveling down chest, "Damn, you're so pretty" He muttered to her, his fingers caressing the skin of her shoulder. He watched how she stiffened, daring not to look over at him, "I don't see how you're still with that guy. You tell me you two have been dating for a couple of years now but he has yet to tell you those three simple words that you've been dying to hear" Quickly looking back over, he noticed that Sasori has yet to appear again, so he continued making his advances.

"I could give you anything you want, you name it and I'll be gladly to give it to you. I can love you. I can satisfy you every—"He leaned forward, pressing his lips on her ear, "—your every need" Naruto then proceeded to licking the outer rim of her ear.

Hinata immediately stood up from the couch; her body structure clearly showed that she felt violated. Her face was burning red from embarrassment, while her back was towards the blonde, trying to figure out the right way to approach the situation. Never has she ever thought Naruto would do something like this. She has known him for practically four years and not once has he ever shown any interest in her whatsoever.

"So, what do you say Hinata? You can leave this asshole and just come with me" He raised his hand getting ready to cup her firm butt but a hand reached out harshly and roughly grabbing onto his own tanned wrist.

"I've been watching you for these last couple of weeks flirting aimlessly with my girlfriend as if I wasn't even around. I listened to your every word you spoke to her. I watched your every gesture you made towards her. I see it all but I said nothing. But now—"The red head looked down as a shadow slowly cast over his eyes, "—I have to say you've pressed by buttons too far. I want you to get the hell out of here before I do something I will regret doing"

The blonde yanked his hand away, grimacing at the older male. "You can't kick me out. This is Hinata's place not yours so—"

Sasori grabbed him roughly by his collar pulling him towards him, "I don't give a shit whose place it is. You're in my girlfriend's house, violating her body. And for the record, I satisfy her every need and want, something you'll never be able to do. I always loved her with all my heart and I'll be damned to stand here and let anyone, let alone some annoying prick as you, take her away from me!" He growled lowly, his eyes clearly showing the anger he was currently feeling.

The female Hyuga stood there in pure shock, not expecting Sasori to come out with his feelings like that, "Sasori…"

"Now get the hell out!" He yelled once more at the blonde.

Naruto looked back over at Hinata, noticing that she wasn't going to say anything he picked up his jacket and slowly walked towards the door, "See you Monday" He mumbled as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Once he left Sasori let out a sigh, he didn't realize that he had been holding. Turning around he faced his girlfriend, looking rather perplexed about that just happened, "I know that you aren't that stupid to let him make all those advances on you like that. Didn't you notice anything he was doing?"

Hinata shook her head, looking rather ashamed that she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary like he had. "I'm sorry…"

Sighing to himself he grabbed by her arm pulling her into his chest, holding her tightly in his arms, "Don't be sorry. Its fine, I just didn't like that. You're mine and I hate the idea of having to share you with another male" He leaned back some so that he could look at her face, "I meant what I said. I really do love you, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to say it but…those words really mean a lot to me. I just can't just throw words out that I'm not really sure I mean. But...I've loved you for a while now…I'm sorry that I haven't told you sooner"

Hinata smiled happily, just to hear that her boyfriend loves her makes everything seem better. She has been waiting for him to say those words and now that they are finally out—she lifted up her head, caressing his cheek softly as she leaned forward kissing him gently on his lips—she knows now that Sasori truly cares for her.

The red haired male brought her closer in towards his body, deepening the kiss. The kiss was filled with so much passion and love, so warm and inviting. They have shared a kiss with each other many times before but this kiss…it was different from the rest. It was almost as if they were kissing for the first time.

He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, hearing her gasp out in shock causing him to chuckle. But then it was his turn to gasp when she began moving her tongue against his, in almost a hesitant but yet curious manner. Hinata has always been very shy when it comes to being intimate; they haven't even had sex yet due her being so nervous. But he has been very patient with her because if it one thing he didn't want to do it scare her away. Sasori pulled away from the female, his eyes staring lovingly into his girlfriend's lilac-grey eyes, noticing how her blush was becoming darker and darker.

"What are you thinking?"

She shifted nervously in his arms, unable to bring her hands up to poke her two index fingers together as a nervous habit, she opted for wiggling in his arms, "U-Um…well I think I'm ready" She said, in a barely audible tone but with Sasori's good ears, he heard her loud and clear.

Take back by her words; he almost thought he was dreaming. "Are you sure you're ready for that step? I don't want you to feel as if I'm pressured. I have no problem patiently waiting" Sasori replied honestly.

Hinata nodded her head slowly, "I'm sure," She paused, slowly looking up into his eyes, "I've wanted to for a while now, I just didn't know how or when to ask…" She trailed off, feeling rather embarrassed by her own words.

He chuckled to himself, nuzzling her in his arms after noticing her pouting at him, "Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you. I just find you to be just a little be too adorable at times" Letting out a soft sigh, his facial expression suddenly began serious, "Come, let's go into the bedroom" Removing his arms from around her body, he gently grabbed her hand pulling her along his side.

Xxxx

They were both sitting silently on the satin covered sheets of her bed, either one of them speaking a single word. It was definitely very awkward for Hinata; she knew that she wouldn't be Sasori's first. To live up to the standards of his previous girlfriend was hard enough for the Hyuga. She had seen her before, she was beautiful, and Sakura was her name. Hinata remembers Sasori often talking about her before they had gotten together; he said she was a good girlfriend in the beginning that is until he caught her cheating on him in their apartment when they had lived together.

Sasori seemed like he really cared for her, despite the times when he often spoke of her bitterly after the bad break-up, there had always been a pained but yet warm look in his eyes at the mere mention of the pink beauty. Looking down at her white carpet, she clutched her small but yet delicate hands into a fist, _"I shouldn't be thinking about his past life with her. He's with me now, he obviously cares a lot about me"_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt his rough hand gently land on top of hers. Turning her head she gazed over at him, noticing his warm smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a gentle tone.

She slowly nodded her head; Sasori then proceeded to lean forward, pressing his lips gently over hers in a passionate kiss. All while this was happening, he slowly began to caress the female's skin in various spots, from her back to her thigh, wanting her to become accustom to his touches.

Eventually the clothes came off; she had been so shy about her body that she was hiding from him under her covers, shielding her body from his view. His nude body slowly climbed over hers, hovering her body as she dared herself not to look down to see his fully erect cock. "Hinata, if you want to do this you can't hide from me" He sighed, reaching down to caress her cheek, "I'm going to ask you again one more time, are you sure you are ready?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sure" She replied weakly. She was nervous but she honestly did want him. Wanting to be one with the one she loves, it's something she wanted for a while now and to back down after coming this far she wouldn't allow herself to do such a thing.

Removing the comforter from her body he slid on top of her, his cock brushing against her thigh causing her to blush deeply, "I'm going to go easy on you. I know it's your first time and I want it to me a moment you can look back on and never forget it"

She nodded her head, preparing herself for the pain she knew was going to come eventually. And just as she was thinking it, Sasori slowly eased himself into her wet stealth, her eyes widened and all she could see were black spots. Opening her mouth, as a silent scream escaped her lips, a tear slowly running down her porcelain cheeks.

He hated that she was in pain; he almost wanted to stop but the look she gave him as he was pulling out stop him to continue. It wasn't until he broke through her barrier that she cried out loudly in pain, thrashing around violently in the bed, unable to within the pain any longer. She heard that it hurt but she didn't expect it to feel like this.

"Shh, I know it hurts but I promise the pain will go away shortly" He grimaced at the feel of his cock inside her. It was taking all of his might to thrust wildly into her, with her walls gripping him so tightly. "I need you to relax for me Hinata, please" Leaning down he kissed her tears away, as she nodded her head. Easing himself half way out, she let out a cry when he slammed back into her.

The pace was slow, very slow, mainly because he was afraid of hurting her. The tears continued to fall from her eyes, Sasori didn't know want to do; he didn't think it would hurt her for this long. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked in concern.

She shook her head, "No, don't stop. The pain is starting to subside now" She spoke in a low moan, once she felt the pleasure rise within her.

With that one moan being heard, the red head was completely turned on by it. Silently asking for permission to move faster, he picked up his tempo. His thrust suddenly becoming erratic and wild, the bed moved feverously as moans were filling up the room. Hinata began bucking her hips up, to meet his every thrust, moaning his name out in ecstasy.

"Damn, Hinata…" He said in a hoarse tone, his eyes were narrowed and fully concentrated on his task; which was fulfilling her needs. Grabbing onto her hips, he held her in places as his erratic thrust became even more erratic, his breathing was louder as he moaned her name.

Her arms were around his back, as he nails left scratch marks down his back, the pain from his back and the pleasure from being one with his girlfriend felt incredible to him. "Mmm, Sa-Sasori, I'm going to cum—"She moaned out, feeling the pit of her stomach tighten.

He continued his ministrations feeling as if he has accomplished his goal, once she climaxed the red haired male released his seed within her. Collapsing on top of her as he slowly rolled off, lying to the right of her. Both covered in sweat, breathing harshly as if they just ran a hundred mile race. Turning his head to the side to side her, he offered her a tired, lazy smile, "For your first time, you were pretty good"

She blushed deeply, still trying to catch her breath, "I wasn't bad…?"

Shaking his head from side to side, he turned his body to face her, "You were anything but that. You were amazing, I'm glad that I'm your first" He spoke warmly to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Hinata"

She smiled warmly up at him, "I love you too, Sasori"

Sasori smiled to himself, watching her close her eyes going into a deep sleep. He truly did love her with all his heart. No man or woman, he wasn't judging, would ever take her away from him. She was his and his alone; he would never share his girlfriend with anyone. Which reminded him, he really needed to talk about her starting a new job. Because there was no way in hell he was going to allow his girlfriend to go back to work Monday, with that blonde sexual harasser, Naruto.

"_And he thinks I can't satisfy her, heh" _He smirked to himself as he slowly closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep himself.

Xxxxxxxxx

**So, how was it? Was it good, okay or bad? You tell me, I'd really like to know. xD This was also my first attempt at a 'Sasori x Hinata' pairing, I might do another one because I would like to explore this pairing a bit more. **

**This 'Collections of One-Shots' won't be updated as frequently seeing how I need to complete my other ongoing stories that I already have, but every once in a while, you might see this one updated xD **

**Thanks for reading, until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

Shy Love

Pairing: Chojuro x Hinata

Rating: T

Dedicated to: Kira Achumichi

Summary:

His eyes were so warm, they took my breath away. What is this attraction that I have? Am I…in love?

**A/N: I've never done a Chojuro x Hinata pairing, so this will be a first to me. All I really know about him is that he is shy and has low self-confidence. He is basically a male version of Hinata, in my opinion. But if he seems out of character I'm sorry. **

**Originally this was typed differently and I included Sasuke in this one-shot but I re-edited it into this one. Maybe I might upload the original but until then this is the one I decided to upload lol. **

**X**

Her lavender-grey eyes gazed at the bench in front of the bus stop. There he was Chojuro, the very male she has held feelings for almost four years now. He was very similar to her in a way very shy and at times seemed to have a low self-confidence in himself. She has known him to hang around Mei, an older girl at their college. From what she had heard, Chojuro held a crush on the beautiful female.

Sighing to herself, she finally decided to pull herself together and walk towards him to take a seat down beside him. Keeping her eyes down on her lap she patiently waited for the city bus while trying to ignore her thumping heart. _"He probably doesn't even know that I'm sitting here" _She thought to herself, a small frown making its way to her facial expression.

XX

The blue haired male continued listening to the music that was playing in his headphones. Every now and then he would adjust his glasses just to have something to do with his hands. The blue haired male was growing tired of waiting for the bus, glancing down at the watch on his wrist his black eyes stared at the time. It was going on eight in the morning, "Great, I'll be late" He sighed softly to himself. Raising his hand, his finger headed towards the back of his headphones adjusting the volume for a while until he just decided to cut off the music. He was thinking about removing the headphones from his head but he knew random people had a habit of starting conversations with him while waiting for the bus.

Not that Chojuro was a rude and cold male because he was anything but that, he just didn't like to be bothered all of the time. Especially by the drunks who would come up to him begging him for money or demanding something else from him.

His black eyes gazed to the side when he noticed that someone sat down beside him. It was a girl from what he could tell since his eyes first made contact with her bare legs. He lifted his head up to get a better look at the one sitting next to him.

XX

Deciding to finally pick up enough courage to look at the Chojuro, Hinata turned her head onto to notice his eyes were on hers. His coal black eyes were piercing her soul and her heart. A light blush dusted her pale features; she was completely rendered speechless at the sight of the male. She quickly looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze.

"You're Hyuga Hinata, right?"

His voice was so soft and soothing; it made the hairs on her arm stand up. _"My heart is racing; did he really just speak to me?"_ She thought as she brought her hand up to her chest, placing it over her heart in hopes of calming herself down. Slowly nodding her head she tilted it to the side daring herself to look at him once more, "Yes, that's my name" Her light colored eyes gazed once more into his black hues. They were so warm and calm, practically taking her breath away.

XX

He stared into her eyes; she had the most unique eyes that he has ever seen. They were grey with hint of lavender in them, _"Her eyes are breathtaking…"_ Chojuro thought, his cheeks growing red as he continued to stare into her eyes. "We have a class together I believe, you sit behind me if I'm not mistaken" He voiced.

"Y-Yes, it's true"

Chojuro smiled shyly at her, raising his hand scratching his left cheek. "I'm actually glad that you're the one sitting next to me. I've always want t-to become friends with you but um…" He narrowed his black eyes off to the side, "I have always been too nervous to actually approach you" He confessed silently.

Hyuga Hinata in his own opinion was very pretty; he'd do anything just to get her to notice him. But rumor has it that she has a crush Uzumaki Naruto; one of the popular but yet goof-balls in their college. From what Chojuro knew, Naruto and Hinata have been best friends for years. Although they were very close the blue haired male knew that Naruto was quite fawn over Sakura, the girl most males have shown interest to in their school while other girls envy her.

Coming back to reality, he realized that she hasn't yet answered him. Instead she was staring at him as if he had just declared he was really an alien from out of space. Did he say something strange? Maybe he should have kept that part to himself.

"Have I offended you…?" He asked awkwardly.

XX

She stared at him, completely shocked that he wanted to be her friend. "N-No, you didn't offend me. I was merely shocked that you wanted to become my friend. I myself wouldn't mind becoming friends with you" She smiled brightly at him.

The blue haired female wanted to confess to him how she really felt about him but she couldn't get over her nerves. Looking to the left she noticed that the street looked empty, Hinata was starting to believe that the bus wasn't coming at all. "How long have you been waiting here Chojuro?" Hinata turned her head to face the blue haired male.

"For almost two hours now. I-I'm starting to think the bus won't come" He sighed, his black hues turned to face her once more, "Would you like to take a walk with me? We can get to know each other that way"

Hinata nodded her head smiling brightly at the male. They both stood up to their feet at the same time, Chojuro extended his hand outwards motioning for her to walk ahead of him as he followed close behind her until they reached the sidewalk, walking side by side. The silence between the two was very awkward and tense.

"Is it true that you like Mei?"

"Is it true that you have feelings for Naruto?"

They both paused not expecting the other to ask such a question. Both blushing shifting their weight side to side as they stood still in front of each other, Chojuro laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "U-Um I guess I'll answer first. Mei is an old friend of mine. I never viewed her in the way o-others thought I did. I merely see her as my older sister that's all" He explained to her, with a light blush on his cheeks. "I actually have my eye on someone else"

Hinata looked down, "Oh, I see"

"What about you? Do you have feelings for him?"

The Hyuga smiled softly, her eyes becoming distant as she looked ahead. "Naruto is someone who I have admired for a very long time now. Since the moment we were mere children. He has always looked out for me and stood up to my bullies back in high school, even if he were beaten up. In the end he would just smile at me as say 'They won't bother you anymore. I took care of them' with a big smile on his face" Hinata smiled warmly at the memory. "As the years went by, it's true that I did develop a crush on him and I've even confessed to him my feelings but…he turned me down. I've learned to let go of my crush but my admiration for him will always be there" Focusing her eyes back on Chojuro she stared up at him curiously. "Why did you want to know if I l-liked Naruto"

"It was just out of curiosity" He stated, turning his head away from her. Just as he was getting ready to walk away he felt a hand reach out and grab his. Freezing on spot, he slowly turned his head around to look down at the petite female. "Hinata" He said in question.

"I want to m-make a confession" She stuttered out, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she continued looking down at the cemented ground.

"What is it?"

"For four years now…I have developed feelings for someone and I'm too afraid to confess. I'm afraid of being rejected again. But every time I'm near him my heart beats twice as fast. And I sometimes have trouble speaking in front of him but lately I've been getting better at that. He looks at me with such warm eyes and…I want to tell him but I'm just too scared. I know that I need to come out and confess but I just don't know how"

Chojuro could feel the stab in his heart. It hurt to know that she likes someone else but he could tell she was seeking advice on how to confess. Chojuro wasn't cruel and he wasn't going to treat her badly just because it wasn't him that he was confessing to. He wants her to be happy even if that meant helping her confess to a guy that wasn't him. "I think that you should just come right out and confess. It's not good to bottle in something for that long without confessing to him. You never know he may even like you back" He smiled softly at her.

"I doubt it…" She looked away sadly, biting down on her bottom lip.

The blue haired male frowned, grabbing onto her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Don't doubt anything. You're a very beautiful girl, whoever the guy is that you like is very lucky guy to have someone like you to fall for him. You're beauty and brains. You are also very kindhearted and gentle…" He tailed off gazing into her eyes. "Very lucky…"

"Chojuro, I-I love you. It's you who I like" She finally confessed. Her face turning a bright red as her heart began pounding. "I know that you like someone else, you even just said it yourself and I—"She was cut off when a pair of soft lips crashed down onto her own. Her eyes widened staring into his closed eyes. His brows were ceased down appeared as if he were trying to concentrate on the kiss. The Hyuga then decided to close her own eyes and follow into suit and return the kiss to the blue haired male.

A few rain drops fell to the ground followed by more and more until the two were standing in the rain completely drench but yet still kissing. Chojuro finally parted his lips from her, holding her face in his larger hands, "I love you too" He whispered lowly to her as a small smile graced his features.

Two people, one male and one female both shy and both in love. The shy love of Chojuro and Hinata has finally been confessed. It was the beginning of a new relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**How was it? I hope that was satisfying enough. Wow, the first chapter was a first for me and this pairing is also a first for me ha-ha. I plan on doing another requested pairing after this chapter. Also 'A Sucker for Love' and 'You Belong With Me' should be updated sometime this weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mujakina Ai (Innocent Love)

Pairing: Itachi x Hinata

Rating: T

Dedicated to: ImCutePoison

Summary: He had a hard time expressing his feelings for his girlfriend but he loved her deeply and maybe it was just about time to show her how much he really cares.

A/N: I got the beach idea from the manga Kyou koi wo Hajimemasu. If you haven't read it, please do. It's really good. They even have an OVA that just came out recently.

XX

The dark haired male gazed over at the young girl standing beside him. Hyuga Hinata, his girlfriend of two years now. The very moment she came to their school he found her to be very appealing, it was something about her that was drawing him into her. When she confessed to him, he couldn't believe it because he hadn't known that she liked him. After a few awkward weeks he eventually asked her to become his girlfriend in the most untraditional way, by telling someone else that she was his girlfriend instead of asking Hinata face to face. When confusion arose, Itachi finally confessed that he had never asked a girl out before and didn't know the proper way of asking.

They have had a very rocky relationship. From trust issues, lying, breaking up twice and even semi-cheating but the two have pulled together and finally pushed all the things that happened in the past to the side.

"Itachi"

He acknowledged her by looking down at her, his dark coffee eyes penetrating her unique lavender pools. If it's one thing that has always set him and Hinata apart from the other students in their high school it were their eyes. Both Uchiha and Hyuga have pupil-less eyes, both eyes are in contrast to each other. His being black while her are white with a hint of lavender.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to the student council's trip to the beach" There was a light tinted blush on her cheeks, something she is quite known for in school.

"I wasn't really thinking about it, but I think I may go. You're going, right?"

Hinata nodded her head, "I was only going if you were g-going" She replied, shyly looking away from him. She realized she always had trouble giving Itachi eye contact for a long period of time. His eyes were very dark and mysterious, but the way he stared at a person made would make anyone become nervous.

Itachi remained silent; he honestly didn't want to go but he knew that Hinata has been dying to go out with him to the beach for quite some time now. He wasn't one who liked to stay out all day in the blistering heat. Looking behind Hinata, he spotted his best friend walking towards both he and his girlfriend.

"Hey Itachi"

Kisame was a very unusual male; he was very tall with blue skin. The male had very small black beady eyes with sharp teeth and blue spiky hair. He had been friends with Itachi since the beginning of high school, the two were named a very odd pair as friends but both males were quite popular. Itachi most popular male for the girls in their school while Kisame was the most feared.

Hinata turned around as she politely greeted the male, "Hello Kisame" She smiled.

"Oh hello, Hinata" He greeted back, turning his attention once again to Itachi. "Going to the beach tomorrow?" Kisame grinned, knowing that he didn't care for the beach very much.

"Yes, I guess I am"

"Eh, I don't think I'll be going. I have things to attend to tomorrow"

"Hn"

The blue haired male gazed over at the shorter female standing beside Itachi. He had been shocked that Itachi actually decided to date her, she was very silent and often weird but no matter what others thought of her Itachi always seemed to hold high regards of her. The two made a cute couple in his opinion. His dark eyes closed, "You don't mind if I borrow your boyfriend for a minute, do you Hinata?"

The female shook her head, "I don't mind. I have to get going anyways" She smiled politely at Kisame as her white eyes gazed over to her boyfriend; smiling shyly she quickly turned away and walked down the hall.

Itachi's eyes lingered on the Hyuga for a few seconds, unknown to him that a smile was gracing his stoic features. For some reason the only people that he could ever show a softer side to him were his brother and Hinata. Those two people were the only people who he really let see the real him. Everyone else he was normally cold and distant with, even his friend Kisame hasn't seen a warm side of him before. But it didn't matter to him because the only people who truly mattered to him were Sasuke and Hinata.

"You really love her don't you?"

Hearing this come from Kisame's lips caused the male to turn his attention to the taller male, "Hn" He replied airily, clearly not wanting to give a straight answer.

Kisame frowned, "That isn't really an answer but okay…" He trailed off, his eyes gazing elsewhere.

XXX

"Hinata, you must buy a bikini to wear tomorrow at the beach!" Sakura exclaimed, she knew that her friend would be too shy to ever want to wear something exposing as a bikini to the beach. The pink haired female has been Hinata's good friend since the first year of high school. Hinata was befriended by Hinata back in the ninth grade but it was later found out she was only trying to be her friend because she was trying to steer her away from Itachi, sine Sakura used to have a massive crush on the Uchiha.

But after the two females talked, Sakura set aside her differences and decided to actually be friends with Hinata. Although, there is times she tends to get jealous from how much time Itachi likes to spend with Hinata.

"I-I don't know…most bikini's look like undergarments. It will be embarrassing" Hinata blushed, trying to imagine herself wearing one.

Sakura frowned, waving her hand into the air back and forth. "Awe, come on Hinata. Step into the twenty-first century will you! You rarely ever see girls wearing a one-piece anymore. Besides…" She moved closer towards Hinata, placing her hand near her mouth, "I'm sure Itachi would love to see you wearing a bikini" Sakura whispered slyly with a smirk grazing her expression.

Hinata's face went up into flames as she took a few steps back away from her friend. "Sa-Sakura, I can't—I mean…Itachi he um…"

"He'll like something like that. He is a guy and guys are into that sort of thing" She grinned widely. "We'll go shop for a bikini after school today. I won't take no for an answer, so don't try to hide from me. Chao" Sakura winked at the female as she turned away from her.

The Hyuga pouted to herself, "I don't want a bikini" She muttered to herself.

"What's that about a bikini?"

Hinata turned around to see the younger Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. Sasuke and Hinata were both younger than Itachi by a year. Sasuke was good friends with Hinata, despite knowing that his brother doesn't like him being anywhere near Hinata most likely due to jealously. To him Hinata has always attracted him but as always his brother always seems to draw in all the girls he has been interested in.

There was a time when he came close to asking Hinata to his girlfriend but that's when the rumors started going around that Itachi had asked her. Sasuke didn't think it was true until he asked his brother about it. Sometimes he felt he was in Itachi's shadow, Hinata never looked at him and saw just him as Sasuke, she saw past him and into Itachi. He just wished that she would look at him the way she looks at Itachi.

"Well, what is this about a bikini? Are you thinking about buying one?" Taking note of her blush he smirked, "I'm guessing you are"

"Tomorrow we're going on a trip to the beach and Sakura wants me to get a bikini…but I'm not too sure"

Sasuke couldn't help but mentally smirk, the thought of Hinata wearing a bikini was an automatic turn on for him. He didn't think she had much of a body until the day he spotted her at the mall with her sister. She had been wearing a simple white skirt; it came midway to her thighs, with a blue fitted t-shirt and a pair of white sandals. From the shape of her legs he could easily tell she had very nice legs even wide hips and a nice backside to go along with it. Itachi Uchiha is one lucky guy to date a girl like her.

"Well choose whatever you want. It's your choice. I honestly don't think someone like Itachi would care" He shrugged, placing his hand on top of her head. "Catch you later, Hinata"

XXX

The day finally arrived, the trip to the beach. Itachi was currently standing off to the side associating with a few of his classmates. His mind wasn't really on anything they were discussing; instead his mind was on his girlfriend. He hadn't had a chance to speak with her alone since they have arrived. Every chance he tries Sakura pulls Hinata away or their teacher wants her for one thing or another.

"Where is your girlfriend, Itachi-sempai?"

"Yeah, where is she? If she's not around maybe I could keep you some company"

Itachi mentally sighed; it was like this every day if Hinata weren't near him. He didn't like all of the female attention but continued being as polite as he could be. "My girlfriend is around, I honesty am fine until she comes. But thank you for your concern for me ladies, please excuse me" Itachi turned around from the two girls. Staying around them any longer could cause problems. Both Anko and Kohan were both flirtatious girls but prior to dating Hinata he had sexual flings with Anko.

It lasted for quite some time, even during the time Hinata confessed to him but eventually he knew that he had to let Anko go and move on. The violet haired female had been very upset by it but Itachi showed no emotions towards it, mainly because he has no feelings for her.

The weather was anything but cool, it was very humid out. Itachi was beginning to question himself since he was wearing a very light weighted jacket. Deciding to discard the jacket, he tossed it to the side along with the other student's items.

"Hey Itachi, let's play some beach volleyball!" Sakura yelled happily, wearing her pink and black bikini while holding the beach ball up in the air with her hands. She smirked walking towards Sasuke as she wrapped her arms around the Uchiha, "Pair off with your lover" She smiled slyly at Itachi.

"Let go of me" Sasuke growled, trying to remove himself from her grasp.

Itachi frowned, "She probably doesn't even want to play" Turning his head, he spotted Hinata standing not too far away from him, clutching a towel around her body. "Do you want to play, Hinata?" He asked.

A few of the males laughed at Hinata's covered body. "Don't plan on winning, huh?"

"Yeah, how do you plan on winning wrapped up like that, yeah?" Deidara yelled pointing his finger at the Hyuga.

"Uh…" Hinata blushed at the attention she was getting. "But this kind of swimsuit…is really embarrassing…" She blushed deeply, trying to avoid eye contact with Itachi, who had been staring at her oddly.

Naruto groaned, "Geez. You're just being self-conscious. No one is going to notice you…" He mumbled, rolling his eyes as he and Kiba snickered to each other. "Probably is wearing a sailor styled one piece swimsuit anyways" The blonde whispered to Kiba who burst into fits of chuckles causing Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi to glare at the two.

Hinata pouted, "Yeah…you're probably right…" She trialed off as she slowly removed the towel revealing her white bikini with a black ribbon around her waist tied in a bow her bikini bottoms were in the shape of a tiny mini skirt, while another bow was around her bikini top revealing her very amped cleavage.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Hinata in pure shock while Sakura could be seen smirking in achievement seeing how she's the one who picked out the bikini. Sasuke was beyond speechless, but his beating heart was not.

"Whoa…she's cute, yeah"

"She's the hottest girl here" Naruto drooled causing Anko to frown hitting him on his arm.

Itachi pressed his lips into a thin line; his hands formed a fist trying his hardest to control his raging temper.

"U-Um, this is my first time playing beach volleyball. So if we're last please forgive us—"Hinata was cut off when felt a float tube come around her body. "Huh…?"

Itachi pulled the tube with Hinata's body inside out towards the water, "We forfeit" He snapped, ignoring Hinata's protest to stop dragging her.

Sakura smirked, "I know what that means"

"I'm sure you do" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Do you mind letting go of me?"

"Never" She blushed widely, clutching onto his arm.

"_Itachi is so lucky…"_ He thought to himself, still trying to pry off Sakura.

XXX

Once they reached in water, the couple was further out in the water, Hinata in the tube using it to support herself while Itachi rested his arms on the float trying to catch his breath. "Is something wrong? You suddenly just…"

"Wearing this kind of swimsuit, you have got to be kidding me!"

Hinata looked down, biting down on her bottom lip. "It's…its really weird, huh?" She croaked, trying to keep herself from crying. She had a feeling he wouldn't like it, after this was over she was going to make sure she had a nice long chat with Sakura for pressing her to get this bikini.

Itachi looked off to the side with narrowed eyes, "I haven't even seen you like this before. So no way am I letting others see it too" He exclaimed, clearly jealous and feeling his rather overprotective side starting to control him. He wouldn't dare meet Hinata's gaze after confessing that. Itachi never felt embarrassment before…but he was very embarrassed for voicing his thoughts.

He smirked ruefully, "Damn…who would have thought there would be a day when I'd say something like this"

Hinata's eyes widened when Itachi leaned forward, pulling his weight up and his body closer towards hers. "What are you…?" Before Hinata could even attempt to finish her sentence Itachi crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes were still opened in shock, his eyes were closed showing just how peaceful he looked whenever they were closed.

Without caring about the other students playing in the water, Hinata too soon closed her own eyes falling deep into the kiss. Coaxing her lips over his, as his tongue grazed her bottom lips asking for permission to enter which she gladly accepted his invitation. Their tongues battled for dominance, a battle which Itachi won.

Pulling away the Uchiha smiled lovingly against her lips, "What I'm saying is…it really suits you"

"Itachi…"

During the entire two years they have been together he has always been slightly distant when it comes to being romantic or saying anything remotely sweet, so to hear him say that, she had been greatly taken back by it.

"Hinata, I've never told you this but…" He paused, staring into her eyes wearing a warm smile on his face, "I love you"

"I-I love you too, Itachi" She smiled, her face red as a tomato causing the Uchiha to chuckle.

He really meant it; he loves her with all his heart. This is the same girl he one day hopes to marry once they finish college. She meant everything to him and much more, no girl has ever made him feel the way she makes him feel. He feels alive, as if she breathed new life into him. Before her, he was in the darkness. He used women like toys and tossed them out like yesterday's garbage. Love wasn't in his vocabulary when it came to the opposite sex, but Hinata shed new light on that and Itachi was grateful for that.

"Come on, let's get out of this water before we turn into prunes" He leaned forward and kissed her once more. She was the perfect girlfriend, his shy but yet innocent love with her would be an everlasting one.

-x-x-x-

**How was it? Did you enjoy it? I hope I did okay with it. This was my first time creating a Itachi x Hinata story but I'm actually a huge Itachi x Hinata fan xD I may make a part two to this, if I do expect to see it as the next chapter. Following that chapter I'll do a Sasuke x Hinata one-shot or a Gaara x Hinata one. **

**My next update may be 'The Story of her Life' or 'Age isn't nothing but a number' **


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuisuto-Ai (Twisted Love)

{[Part two of Innocent love]}

Pairing: Itachi x Hinata x Sasuke

Rating: M

Dedicated to: ImCutePoison

Summary: She has been his girlfriend for nearly three years now. But unknown to him Sasuke, his brother has deep feelings for her. What will Itachi do when he finds out his brother shares the same feelings for Hinata as he does? And what will Hinata do when she finds out the brother of her boyfriend loves her?

A/N: I was going to add a threesome lemon in this one, but I decided against it. But there is a lemon scene in this chapter. So if you don't like reading lemons, don't read the ending of this chapter.

-0-0-0-

Love can be a very intense feeling causing pain and heartache but this isn't the case for Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. The love between these two started off slightly awkward but as time went past Itachi started giving her more affection. The kisses were more passionate, the hugs were lasting longer and even the 'I love you' were being said more than twice within a single day.

The two graduated high school two years ago and now attend the same college. Since the two aren't majoring in the same field they don't have the same class but it didn't matter just as long as they could see each other on a daily bases. Since entering college, Itachi has become the most known student due to his high test scores and his skills in sports. The girls in the college are always seen surrounding Itachi while some of the shy ones admire him from afar. It never bothered Hinata since Itachi seems to ignore them anyways.

Currently the female Hyuga was conversing with Sasuke. He had entered the college a year after them. Since his entrance into the University, Sasuke has been hanging around Hinata more. Their friendship has developed more over the years. During high school the two would strike up a conversation every once in a while but they weren't the best of friends, merely just associates. Since college the two have become closer friends. Although Hinata has no clue that Sasuke is actually in love with her. It isn't very obvious anyways; he knows to hide it very well.

"So you're going on a date with Itachi this weekend, right?" The raven haired male asked, tossing a small tomato into his mouth. He watched in amusement when a dark blush covered her fair skinned cheeks.

"Yes, he's calling it a weekend getaway." She exclaimed, fiddling with her fingers nervously. This would be the first time she has ever spent time with Itachi alone overnight. It was his idea because he wanted to extend their relationship into something more than what it already is. She had a feeling that meant being intimate. They have been intimate before but Itachi had apologized to her since he thought it wasn't romantic. It happened in his parent's home when they weren't home. Hinata didn't think much of it but clearly remembers how nervous she felt, hoping that his mother or father wouldn't come home.

Since then Itachi has been promising her that he will rent out a cabin for them to go to for a weekend trip. And now that weekend has finally arrived. She found herself anxious for the weekend to come. Her attention turned back to Sasuke, he was stealing the tomatoes off of her bento. It didn't bother her, seeing how she had included them into her lunch especially for him. She wasn't that much of a fan of tomatoes like he is.

"That would be interesting." He said. Sasuke was actually the one Itachi came to advice for on where he should take Hinata for the weekend. It was actually his idea for the cabin. He would do anything to help out his brother but his heart was breaking more and more when they are together. Anymore and it would completely shatter. Itachi doesn't know of his love for Hinata. If he did surely the brothers would have been rivals by now and Itachi wouldn't let him out of his sight.

Hinata nodded her head. "I'm actually very anxious…" She admitted timidly.

Sasuke smirked. Amusement showed within the depths of his coal eyes. "I'm sure he is too." He reached over into her bento once more reaching for the last tomato but it was suddenly stolen. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared up at the person who just stole _his_ tomato. "That was mine." He snarled.

"Well it's mine now." The male tossed the mini vegetable into his mouth, wearing a satisfied smirk at Sasuke's anger. Taking a seat down next to the female, his eyes flickered to her ignoring Sasuke's heated glare. "Are you ready for this weekend?"

"Yes, I am." Hinata blushed lightly.

Itachi smiled warmly at her, "Are you going to glare at me like that for the rest of the day?" He asked, directing it towards Sasuke, who just so happens to still be frowning at him.

"You don't even like tomatoes. I don't know why you stole mine. I think you did it on purpose." He exclaimed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I haven't eaten yet. Excuse me for being hungry." He said, reaching over to flick Sasuke on his forehead.

The younger Uchiha frowned, rubbing his forehead looking rather embarrassed. "I'm not a child anymore! Would you stop doing that?" He growled, his eyes slowly gazing over at Hinata. It was completely embarrassing for Hinata to see that. But surprisingly she was frowning at Itachi.

"Itachi, that wasn't very nice." She scowled the older Uchiha. Hinata turned her attention towards Sasuke, "I'll be sure to bring you more tomatoes, just for _you_," She added emphasis on the word, which Sasuke knew was directed towards Itachi.

Sasuke smirked triumphal at Itachi's shocked expression. "Thank you, Hinata. I'd appreciate it." He said smugly in Itachi's direction.

"How come you never bring me anything?" He queried.

"You've never asked."

"I didn't know that I had to."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Great they were going to get into a mini argument all because of the tomatoes. "Listen, I'm going to get ready to go now. Listening to you two argue over _tomatoes_ isn't my idea of an interesting topic." He stood up from the plastic chair; his eyes lingered on Hinata for a few seconds before walking away from the table.

Itachi let out a sullen sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way. It just," he narrowed his eyes, "made me a bit jealous that you bring him something for lunch but never me."

Her eyes widened in astonishment. There have been a few occasions when Itachi would become jealous and would verbally tell her so but it rarely happened. To hear him confess his jealously of his brother was something she truly hadn't expected. Placing her hand lightly on top of his hand, she smiled amorously at him. "You shouldn't feel that way Itachi. If you want me to fix you something I will. Your very own bento, just for you."

He seemed to brighten up at hearing this. But was trying his hardest not show how pleased he was at the thought of his own bento, made by her. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't ask for his own bento. "Hn." He grunted, turning away from her as a small smile appeared.

-0-0-0-

Sasuke watched Hinata from the distance, apparently after he left Itachi and Hinata made up. _If only I can confess to her how I feel._ He thought bitterly to himself. _If only Itachi had never asked her out. That could have been me sitting next to her. But it's not like I'm not happy for Itachi. I just wish…I could have what he has with her._ Being desirous is something he knows he has to get over. His brother has finally found happiness and here he is brooding over it. Sasuke could have any girl he wants. Almost every day a different girl will approach him confessing her undying love for him. It's either a group of girls approaching him for moral support for the friend who was confessing. Or a letter would be waiting for him in his locker or sometimes in his pants pocket, which he still doesn't know how they get there without him knowing. Or a girl would approach him alone. The point is, he has plenty of girls to choose from but he isn't interested in any of them.

Hinata Hyuga is the only girl who has captivated his cold uncaring heart. He had deemed all girls as annoying and useless from the tender age of eight. When he reached his teens he had started completely ignoring girls, especially the aggravating ones who couldn't seem to get a clue that he wasn't interested. The only girl who he could tolerate was Sakura. She was a tad bit too clingy but overall she became one of his first female friends.

He knew that she held deep admiration for him but he could never view her in that way. When he befriended Hinata, Sasuke almost feel in love in first sight. As cheesy as it sounds it was true. But his world had come tumbling down when it was announced that she was dating his brother. That would be a day he'd never forget.

_He's really lucky. _

Those words would float through his mind almost each day. Because it's the truth, Itachi is lucky.

"Spying on your brother and Hinata-chan again?" The amused voice called out to the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned around with his frown in place, clearly annoyed by the presence of the person. Kabuto Yakushi. He is a student at the university. From what Sasuke knew, he was majoring in the medical field. Most likely he wanted to be a doctor. "I'm not spying. What do you want anyways?" His voice rough and harsh, showing just how annoyed he is with him.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun no need to be so rude." His dark eyes gazed over at the table where Itachi and Hinata were residing. _Such an ordinary girl, _He thought with a questioning smile, _but apparently she has the attention of both Uchiha brothers. _Kabuto knew Sasuke held feelings for Hinata. It was written all over his face whenever she was near. It was quite comical to watch how flustered Sasuke would become whenever Hinata would stand too close. It appears to be somewhat of a love triangle but one-sided on Hinata's side with Sasuke. He was positive Hinata had no idea of Sasuke's feelings.

The Uchiha pressed his lips into a thin line. "Are you done speaking to me? If so I'm leaving." He walked past the grey haired male ignoring his chortling. _Annoying…_

"I would tell her if I were you."

This caused Sasuke to halt, his shoulders tensed. "What are you talking about? Tell who what?" He asked, trying to appear as if he were oblivious to what Kabuto meant.

"Hinata. Tell her that you like her. She may be with Itachi but it wouldn't hurt to tell her just to have it out in the opened." He exclaimed.

His eyes widened slightly. "I don't like her." Sasuke stated as he walked away from the area.

"Sure you don't." Kabuto chuckled.

-0-0-0-

Itachi sat silently. His lips pressed into a very thin line. His eyes closed while his right brow twitched in annoyance. Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother, had just confessed to him that he is in love with his girlfriend Hinata. This is something he would have never had guessed on his own. Sasuke had hidden his feelings very well for him not to be able to notice it. And what's the worst part about it, he is telling him only hours within him waiting for Hinata so they could go away for the weekend. What perfect timing. Now the entire weekend he will be thinking about the possibility of Hinata falling for Sasuke.

"Does she know?"

"No, I've never told her."

Silence engulfed the room. Itachi slowly opened his eyes. Black obscure eyes meeting twin pair colored eyes. "Do you think you'll ever be able to let her go?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought. Could he let his feelings for Hinata go? It's rather simple to do so. But the problem is that his feelings are too strong to let go within a matter of hours or days. Something like this would take time. "To be quite honest, letting go of someone you love is hard. Hinata is the first person I've grown to have these feelings for. You probably can't understand, the first girl you ever loved you're with her…"

Itachi could hear the pain within his tone. It did hurt him to know that his brother's heart is breaking because of him. But that doesn't mean he'll break up with Hinata just for Sasuke's sake. But he wasn't all too above of not helping his brother out. "Listen, I'll let you confess your feelings to Hinata. But that's it. Don't get too wrapped up in what you're saying and end up touching her in any way or kissing her. Do you understand?"

He stared at his brother, completely flabbergasted. "You're actually allowing me to confess to her?"

"Yes. I am."

Sasuke would leap for joy but he had far much pride to something like that. It was more of a Naruto thing to do. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes at his older brother suspiciously, "Is this some type of trick?"

Itachi chuckled. "No, why would it be?"

"This isn't the sort of thing any boyfriend would allow. You're actually letting me confess to Hinata my feelings. Something isn't right." He stated.

"If this were a trick I think you would know. Besides, Hinata wouldn't betray me. I have nothing to worry about."

The younger Uchiha bit his bottom lip. Even if Hinata doesn't love him, his brother is giving him the opportunity to do this. It's either now or never. "Okay, I'll tell her."

The sound of the doorbell could be heard in the front of the house. Itachi and Sasuke shared a glance. They both knew that it was Hinata. Sasuke could already feel his heart racing. His palms began to sweat. This seriously isn't the type of person he is. Since when does Sasuke Uchiha become nervous? But it's happening. He's actually starting to rethink confessing to her.

His eyes followed Itachi as he stood up from the couch, making his way towards the door. This is more nerve-wracking than he had thought it would be. At the sight of Hinata, his heart literally leaped out his chest. Her face looked as clear and flawless as any other day; her hair was swooped into a high ponytail with a simple lavender ribbon. Her bangs hang over her forehead while her chin length strands hung on the side of her face in its normal fashion.

Her shirt that she was wearing is sleeveless, a crème color with small ruffles around the collar. Her bottoms were a lavender color skirt, showing off her well-toned smooth legs, along with simple white sandals. She looked absolutely pretty.

Before he realized it, Hinata and Itachi were approaching him. Sasuke gazed down at their linked hands as the two sat across from him on the love sofa.

"I didn't know that you would be here." Hinata stated, smiling softly at the young Uchiha.

"Just dropping by before you two left."

Itachi cleared his throat. "I'm going to go finish packing. I'll leave you two alone." He eyed Sasuke knowingly as he leaned forward and kissed Hinata's temple before getting up and leaving.

Once the Uchiha and Hyuga were left alone, Sasuke gazed over at Hinata. She didn't appear to be nervous being left alone with him, after all the two has spent many times alone conversing with each other. "So are you two just going to stay inside the cabin the entire time? Or will you two be doing other things?"

"Hm, I'm not really sure. I assume just staying in the cabin. Itachi and I bought enough food to last us until Sunday." She explained.

Sasuke nodded his head, acknowledging her stated. After a few more awkward silences, Sasuke decided to finally get it out in the open. "Hinata…there is something I want to tell you." At noticing he had her attention, he awkwardly coughed. "I'm in love with you." He blurted out. It was best for him to just skip all the nonsense and just get straight to the point.

"What?" Hinata's eyes were as wide as golf balls. She couldn't believe what he just said. Did he actually love her? His facial expression was serious. This can't be true? But his face wasn't lying either were his eyes. He truly does have feelings for her. Does Itachi know about this? She wanted to ask him so many questions but she didn't know where to begin.

"I said…I'm in love with you. I know that you are happy with Itachi. Don't worry about me trying to ruin what you have with him or even think I'm expecting an answer from you. I'm not. I just wanted to be able to finally tell you." He confessed.

Just before Hinata could even respond Itachi entered the room with his suitcase. "I'm ready whenever you are." He said, smiling warmly down at his girlfriend. Itachi could literally hear the silent awkwardness between his brother and Hinata. Without even having to think about it, he knew his brother confessed. Looking at Hinata's expression she appeared speechless. Deciding to break the silence, "What's with the expressions?" He asked, trying to appear as if he were completely clueless.

"I told Hinata."

Hinata looked over at Itachi; he seemed to know what Sasuke meant. "Is something going on that I'm not aware of?"

Itachi placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I knew that Sasuke has feelings for you. He has for quite some time now and he has wanted to tell you. So I gave him my permission."

Hinata shot her head back towards Sasuke. So he told Itachi. He actually gave him permission to tell her that he loves her. But why would he do that? She was so confused.

"Now that you have told her, she and I must get going." Itachi began walking towards the front door but Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"I know this is some weekend trip for you two but…is it alright if I come along?"

-0-0-0-

This isn't something he was expecting, so much for a romantic getaway when your younger brother tagged along. Hopefully his brother would stay out of his way so he could spend time with Hinata alone. But that didn't seem to be the case when Sasuke and Hinata were always talking amongst each other. It was almost as if he never confessed.

Itachi's dark eyes paid close attention to Sasuke interacting with Hinata. They weren't being too friendly with each other but Sasuke was sitting a bit too close for comfort. Deciding that he was getting tired of being excluded, the older Uchiha approached the two and sat across from them. "So what have you two been talking about?"

"Nothing in particular, just talking randomly." Sasuke said.

"Hn." His eyes slowly gazed over to Hinata. "Can I have a word with you in private?" When she nodded her head, Itachi stood up from the chair waiting for Hinata. "Sasuke, we'll be awhile so I would advise doing something to keep you busy." He smirked slyly at the younger male.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance, suddenly wishing that he hadn't come along with them.

-0-0-0-

Apparently talking is something Itachi didn't have in mind because as soon as they were left alone the Uchiha's hands were all over her and lips were crushed against hers. By the rate he was moving Itachi was barely giving her anytime to react. Before she realized it she had been stripped of her clothes and tossed onto the queen sized bed.

"Itachi, Sasuke is in the next room."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, giving her soft kisses. "Who cares? He won't be listening. He's no peeping tom. Besides," he lifted his head to get better access of her face "I want you." He smiled warmly down at her.

A blush rose on her cheeks at his words. She turned her head to the side biting down on her bottom lip, "You won't make any noise will you?"

Itachi rose his brow up, looking rather amused by her question. "I think you should be asking yourself that question, my dear." He teased, pressing his face against her neck. The raven haired pressed his lips against her neck, softly leaving trails of kisses down towards her collarbone.

Suddenly the sound of knocking coming from the outside of the bedroom door stopped Ichiro from moving any further. A groan escaped his lips as he pulled himself off of Hinata, quickly pulling the black cotton bed sheet over her body. The male walked towards the door, "This better be good." He mumbled to himself, opening the door. "What do you want?"

Sasuke couldn't help but to notice the irritation that was radiating off his face. "I'm just telling you that I'm going to leave. I know you want time alone with Hinata and I'm imposing on it." He peered behind Itachi noticing Hinata buried under the sheet.

Itachi's expression quickly turned to a frown as he leaned to the side blocking Sasuke's view, "I'll be sure to let her know you're leaving. Is that all?" He wasn't trying to be rude but Itachi was in the mood and didn't want anything to ruin that. The longer Sasuke stayed talking to him the more he'll lose his 'excitement'.

"Yeah, that's all. Be sure not to wake the neighbors." The younger Uchiha smirked. Sasuke would never forget the time he came home from Naruto house and he came home a little late than what he thought he would. When he entered the house he noticed Hinata's shoes in the doorway. He thought it was odd that she was over so late but didn't think much about it. It wasn't until he was halfway up the stairs that he heard loud moaning and the sound of a bed creaking that Sasuke knew what was going on. He had been so disturbed at hearing his brother having sex that the younger Uchiha quickly left the house without a word. To this very day Itachi still doesn't know that he had come home that day. It's too embarrassing to bring up. But he hadn't forgotten how loud the meek Hyuga had been that night.

Itachi chuckled and nodded his head. Once Sasuke left, Itachi returned back to Hinata as he began removing his clothes. Making his way towards the bed, he got under the sheets with Hinata. His hand grazed her stomach, making invisible circles with his index finger. "Sasuke left." He stated.

A giggle escaped her lips, "Itachi, you know I'm t-ticklish." Hinata smiled, pushing his hand away from her stomach.

"I'm sorry, how can I forget." He mocked. Amusement was clear in his black eyes. Itachi truly loved Hinata. Nothing or no one has dared yet to cross the line by flirting with her constantly. He's sure to give enough heated glares if he caught someone staring at her for too long. Itachi wanted to ask her hand in marriage but was thinking of an appropriate time to do so. His mother practically calls him every two days asking if he has asked her yet. His family really likes her, especially his father and mother.

"Itachi…"

Her whisper was so soft and delicate that it brought shivers up to his spine. He loved the way she said his name. She was the only one who knew how to make him blush and even smile wider than what he normally does. Leaning forward he captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss. Inch by inch the male scooted closer towards her until he was on top of her. His hands slipped down to her breasts as he began kneading them and strumming her nipples until they hardened. Soon his mouth quickly followed.

A moan escaped as she arched her back while he began sucking her nipple as he used his other hand to tease the other. Every few seconds he would switch breast giving each their attention. "Do you want me?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Her eyes were hazy, filled with lust. She let out a soft 'yes' when he suddenly positioned himself near her entrance and pushed himself into her warmth. Hinata let out a cry of pleasure. Slowly he began moving, her nails started digging onto his shoulders, leaving crescent moon marks.

Itachi's thrusts began getting faster, her moans were heard clearly. Moans were getting louder and louder as he grunted with each thrust. "Look at me." He demanded. Hinata's eyes suddenly connected with his. If it was one thing he liked during sex, it was looking at her right before they climaxed together. He loved looked at how her face would twist up in pleasure, her face would grow red and then a gasp would escape her lips. "Damn, why do you always feel so good?" He grunted, gripping her waist as his movements became faster.

He could feel it coming, it was going to explode. And she was coming with him, judging how she was tightening around him. Suddenly the two climaxed together, moaning each other's name out in pleasure.

Collapsing on top of the female, the two were both breathing rather harshly. Rolling off of his girlfriend, he glanced over at Hinata. She was covered in a film of sweat; the moonlight was illuminating her skin even making her eyes more beautiful. "I love you, Hinata." He smiled lovingly at her.

She turned her body to face his, scooting closer towards him as she wrapped her arm around his chest, "I love you too, Itachi." Hinata spoke tiredly but warmly to him.

Itachi could tell she was tired. He will allow her to sleep, pulling her closer noticing how she was slowly falling asleep. A smile graced his features, the love of his life he'll never let her go. His eyes slowly gazed over at his pants pockets where a small black velvet box resided. It was an engagement ring. Something he has had for quite some time now but was waiting for the right moment. Maybe this weekend will be the right moment. Slowly he closed his eyes and cuddled Hinata closer to his body, "Thank you, for being in my life Hinata."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Shooting Star

Pairing: ShikaHina

Rating: T

Summary: Love isn't always troublesome.

x-x-x

The night sky was lit with thousands of bright stars. The cool breeze rustled through the green grass. It was simply a beautiful night. The female stared up at the starry sky with a warm peaceful look plastered onto her face. A little over an hour ago, Hinata had spent her time training with Naruto. It had come to a shock to her when he approached her asking her if she'll train with him. It was four years ago to this day when Hinata confessed to the blonde. Naruto had taken over to finally pull her aside and talk to her about the confession. She didn't really expect for the blonde to even confront her but he did. Unfortunately, his feelings that he has for Sakura are far too strong to break.

Hinata had been a little dishearten by his words but had to realize that Naruto had at least been truthful. But on the good side since that day she and Naruto have been closer friends. One might even say best friends. Now that Naruto and Sakura are dating, he comes to Hinata for advice but always seems very awkward when doing so. But Hinata couldn't be happier for the couple. They suit each other.

"You're out here again?"

The female turned around to see Shikamaru standing a few meters away from her. His hand was stuffed into his pocket. She smiled. "I like looking up at the stars."

He grunted, taking a sit down next to her. "I never pictured you being a star gazer. I figured you just come out here to think." Shikamaru yawned, lying down on the grass. Silence engulfed between them, just how he likes it. It beats sitting next to a loud troublesome woman. The comfortable serenity always surrounded Hinata made him feel peaceful.

"The stars are very pretty to me." Hinata replied with a small smile.

Shikamaru nodded. "I have to agree with you on that. It feels good to just relax without the constant nagging of my mother and Ino." He sighed, closing his eyes. His mind drifted to what happened only moments ago before he came. He had run into Shiho, she had confessed to him the feelings she has for him. Shikamaru isn't one to brag but he knows he isn't stupid and he basically catches onto just about anything but this had caught him off guard.

Being compared to Naruto's density is how he felt at the time. Shiho is someone he would never be interested in him. To be quite honest, Shikamaru had never really paid much attention to the female before. It is true that is she is one of the few women that he finds less troublesome but as far as being interested in her it never crossed his mind.

It put him in a rather complicated position to turn her down. He look on her face when he turned her down made him feel even worse. Sighing frustratingly, Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes, gazing over at the sitting Hyuuga sitting next to him. Her head was up at the night sky. A rare smile reached his visage.

"Ah, it's a shooting star. Let's make a wish!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the shooting star that flew across the darkened skies. He'd never seen a shooting star before, so it was quite a surprise to finally see it. It wasn't much because it happened so quickly but just for that one moment to see the look of happiness on her face filled his heart.

Hinata opened her eyes. "Did you make a wish?" She asked, turning to face the lazy male.

He pulled himself up. His dark brown eyes stared intensely into her pearl colored hues. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Shikamaru placed his hand behind her neck deepening the kiss until he pulled away from her. "My wish already came true." He smiled warmly.

She blushed deeply, biting her bottom lip. "Shikamaru…"

The two have been dating for nearly four months and prior to that they had become rather close but had been waiting for the right moment to start dating. They have kept it a secret, not really wanting to inform certain of their friends just yet. If it weren't for the simple fact that they both watch over Kurenai and Asuma's daughter, the two shinobi gotten closer. Shikamaru couldn't deny the beauty of Hyuuga Hinata no matter how much he tried to. Before he realized it he had found himself falling for her.

When he awkwardly confessed to her surprisingly she felt the same, ever since the two developed a rather close friendship with eventually led them to become a couple.

Telling Shiho that he was dating Hinata probably really broke her heart but she did tell him that she was happy for him which he was thankful for.

"I love you, Hinata." He whispered against her lips.

Hinata smiled. Shikamaru really has been the light in her life. She can now fully and honestly say that she is completely over Naruto because now she has a new love, "I love you too." She scooted closer towards him, resting her head on his shoulders.

Shikamaru smiled happily. The woman for him turned to be right under his nose this entire time. She is _his_ shooting star.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Picture Perfect

Pairing: Sai/Hina

Summary: She was the perfect picture.

Art is a matter of perfection. It's the ability to expression yourself without any limitations. From painting a simple flower to even something as magnificent as the beautiful sunset. Art is beauty. This is how Sai feels about art. He draws practically every day. It helps him relax.

But there is one thing he is fonder of drawing more than anything else. And that thing or rather person is Hyuuga Hinata. She has a natural beauty to her that just radiates and is to be admired by just by anyone. When first meeting her, Sai had been stunned by her appearance. Normally he isn't that enthralled by the opposite sex, mainly because of the lack in beauty he sees in the ones who he has been around.

Hinata was just the opposite. Her calm and humble presences made him smile. Unlike her teammates, who don't seem to care for him very much, she has always treated him with the utmost respect. She greets him when no one else ever seems to pay him any attention and even has offered him her homemade cinnamon rolls she had baked.

In the beginning he was simply known as '_Sai-san'_. Then after getting to know each other a bit better the '_san_' had been dropped and replaced with '_kun_'. He couldn't even describe how happy he had been when the formalities had changed. To him that had been a step up in their friendship.

Naruto and Sakura had been the only ones he could truly refer to as 'friends' but when Hinata came into his life, she became his new friend. They had become so close that questions had started erupting, especially after Sai's paintings of Hinata had been found by Naruto. Sakura and Ino bombarded Hinata with questions while Sai had been threatened by Naruto and Hinata's teammates.

They all assumed the two had been dating.

And the truth was…they were.

But Sai wanted to keep it a secret. Not that he was ashamed of dating Hinata. Who in their right mind would ever be ashamed of such a beauty? No, it's because they were both waiting for the right moment. From what Sai could tell, Naruto has formed somewhat of a crush, maybe even loves, Hinata now.

Although, it's been years since Hinata's confession. Five years to be exact.

If Naruto found out that they are dating not only would that break his heart but he would be greatly upset. But knowing how he is, Naruto would hide behind a wide grin and say that he is happy for them.

Sighing out of boredom, Sai rolled off his bed and walked out of his one bedroom apartment into the spring air of Konoha. His dark eyes scanned around the vicinity searching for the dark blue haired beauty. "Where is she?" He mumbled.

"Sai-kun," the soft meek voice called out.

Turning around Sai smiled softly at his girlfriend. "Hello. Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded. The couple began walking side by side heading towards the training field. At finding that the area was empty both Sai and Hinata let out a sigh of relief. The couple hasn't had much time alone for quite some time. If it wasn't missions that were pulling them apart it was Kiba dragging Hinata away or Sakura dragging Sai away for training.

Pulling out his sketchbook, Sai motioned for Hinata to sit until the sole cheery blossom tree that had bloomed. With the birds chirping in the trees and the calm breeze that blew gave the aura around them a relaxing setting. It was nothing but silence between the couple as Sai continued drawing her.

He couldn't help but to smile at how his piece was coming along. She always looks so beautiful on paper, but of course he prefers the real person. "Can you turn you head a little to the left?" He instructed. As she did, he nodded and continued drawing, "Just like that." He mumbled.

After a couple of minutes he sat his pencils down admiring his finished work.

"You're finished?" Hinata asked. Watching him nod, she stood up from her spot and walked towards the pale skinned male and knelt down beside him. She stared down at the picture blushing. "Wow, this really looks amazing." She praised.

He smiled. "It's picture perfect." Turning his head, he looked directly into her eyes. Just by looking at Hinata he could feel his heart rate go up, his palms become moist with perspiration. He became conflicted with the emotion of nervousness. His eyes focused in on her lips, noticing how she licked her lips in anticipation. She knew what he was thinking. He smirked.

Lifting his hand, Sai placed it under her chin lifting her head up. "I love you." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers. Her kisses are always the sweetest. Hyuuga Hinata is his picture perfect girlfriend.

"I knew it!"

Sai and Hinata quickly pushed away from each other, completely alarmed by the loud voice. Turning around, there stood Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shino with their mouths hung opened in surprise.

Sai laughed nervously. He and Hinata would have a lot of explaining to do and judging from the look in Naruto, Neji and Kiba's eyes, he wouldn't make it out alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Firefly

_Pairing_: HidaHina

_Rating_: T

_Summary_: She is his world. His life. His bunny, as he likes to call her. And no one will ever tear her away from him unless they want to deal with a crazed maniac such as himself.

_A/N_: I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I will start updating them once I'm out for this semester in college. My last day will be this upcoming Tuesday (May 3rd). I will try to update _Abandoned Love_ and _Who Should I Choose_.

Hidan sat in front of his girlfriend of three years watching her with pure annoyance as she was unknowingly being flirted with by a waiter. He isn't the friendliest and he rarely shows how much he cares for her but Hidan loves his girlfriend deeply, more than anything in the world. Even the passion he has for his Jashin religion doesn't compare to the love he has for her. But if it's one thing he has noticed about her is kindness. She's a bit too kind when guys flirt. She never has it in her to tell them to back off.

He isn't a jealous guy because jealously to him just proves distrust. And Hidan trusts his girlfriend with all his heart. He just wishes that she would open the door and speak her mind but it is what it is.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have dinner with my girlfriend. Not you. You've taken our order so please leave." Hidan voiced. His expression was hardened just showing how displeased and annoyed he was of the brown haired male.

"U-Um right sir, please forgive me." The waiter quickly walked off.

Hidan then turned his attention to his girlfriend. "You're too kind for your own good." He sighed.

She blushed. "I'm sorry."

A small grunt came from his mouth. "Whatever. Just start speaking up. You know how annoying that gets, Hinata." He frowned.

Hinata nodded. Her lavender eyes gazed down at the golden table cloth. The two were out at one of the most top restaurants in Tokyo, Japan. It came to her as a surprise when Hidan had told her that they would be coming to the restaurant for his birthday. Normally the silver haired male doesn't like to do anything on his birthday but lazy around his one bedroom apartment and invite her over for movies. Sometimes his friends would stop by but that would be it, nothing elaborate such as this. It was quite a shock.

"Hinata,"

The dark haired female looked up at her boyfriend. She had to admit he did look stunningly handsome today. He was dressed in black tie. A simple black dress blazer that was unbuttoned revealing his white dress shirt worn underneath, black pants and black leather shoes. It was quite the transition from his normal wear and tear jeans and the black shirt with the words _Akatsuki_ splattered on them, from his favorite rock band.

"Yes?"

He looked as if he had something on his mind but just as he opened his mouth to speak the waiter came back with their meal. Moments passed by and Hidan didn't bother starting what he was going to say, instead he began eating.

The couple ate in silence. Every once in a while Hidan would sneak a few glances up admiring the beauty that is Hinata Hyuuga. At times he finds himself flabbergasted that she is even with him. When people say the famous phrase 'Opposite Attract' this truly applies for the both of them.

He is disrespectful, foul-mouthed and at times sarcastic.

She is caring, loyal and very polite.

But he fell for her at first sight. Normally he isn't attracted to girls like her but her beauty pulled him in. His friends thought Hinata was a complete change from his previous girlfriend, who was almost a complete replica of him. But it took him a few tries to get her to notice him and when she finally did he immediately asked her out.

He feels luckily to have her in his life. "Hinata, after this I want to take you somewhere…special." He muttered.

Hinata looked up to see a light blush dusting his cheeks. "S-Sure, we can." She smiled shyly.

:::::::

The couple stood in front of the entrance of Grey Stone. It's a cave entrance where it's said people who go inside never come out. Hinata, who believes in the urban legends, stared up at her boyfriend fearfully. "W-We aren't going in there are we?" She stuttered.

Hidan smirked. "Of course, I told you that I wanted to take you somewhere special."

"This is the special place?" Hinata watched as he nodded his head. "B-But don't you know what this place is, Hidan? It isn't safe to be here. The cave monster might appear and kidnap us." She grabbed onto his arm, looking around their surroundings with wide eyes.

The silver haired male chuckled. "There isn't any monster. And if there were I'd kick his ass just to protect you." He winked down at his blushing girlfriend. Grabbing her arm he began dragging her towards the entrance despite her struggling. Once they were inside, Hidan had to use his cell phone light as a flashlight due to the pitch blackness inside the cave. Hinata held onto his arm so tightly it was beginning to cut off the circulation. "As much as I love having to hold me, could you loosen your grip on my arm?" He chuckled lightly.

Her grip slowly loosened. "I'm sorry. I just—ah!" The female suddenly tripped over a rock. Luckily Hidan caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Be careful, clumsy idiot." He groaned.

Hinata pouted, sticking her tongue out at him. Luckily his cell phone light wasn't directed at her face or else he would have noticed that. "I'm not a clumsy idiot." She defended.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He grunted. Before she could respond, Hidan clamped his hand over her mouth. "Look," he whispered. Placing his phone back into his pocket the cave was suddenly light up by thousands of fireflies. It was so bright that it lit up the cave.

Hinata's eyes widened. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"I knew you'd like it. It's some scary cave, huh?" He joked, poking her on her arm with his elbow. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her in closer. "Hinata, I know this in unconventional but…" he knelt down in front of her, reaching into his pocket pulling out a black velvet box out. "Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box revealing the rather large diamond ring.

She stood in silence, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. "Yes, of course!" She cried happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

The silver haired male blushed deeply. "I love you Hinata." He whispered.

"I love you too." She yelped when Hidan's hand draped down her back. "Hidan…" She warned, knowing what she was thinking.

"Oh come on, no one is around." He muttered, unzipping her dressed not giving her enough time to respond when he yanked her down pressing his lips against it. "You're my world, don't ever leave me." He whispered, kissing her softly.

A firefly flew past her face, laminating her face giving it a glow. "I won't." She whispered back.

"Good, I don't know what I would do without you." He smirked, pressing his lips on her cheek. She is his world. His life. His bunny, as he likes to call her. And no one will ever tear her away from him unless they want to deal with a crazed maniac such as himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Secret From the Past

Pairing: GaaHina

Rating: T

Summary: Memories of the past of the first friend soon to be first love.

A/N: This is also posted on my dA account. If you would like to see my dA account please check the link on my FF page.

::::::

The sound of the heart monitor is the only noise that could be heard in the silent hospital room. Lavender eyes stared blankly up at the white ceiling. Her mind traveled to the incident that had taken place four days prior, her fight with her cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

If it weren't for the others stepping in to stop the fight she wouldn't have made it out alive. Neji would have killed her.

Sighing, Hinata struggled to sit up in the uncomfortable bed. Her father visited her the day she was admitted. He showed his disappointment in her lose and hasn't been back to visit her since. Though her teammates have visited her everyday so far, but she could always see the pity lurking behind Kiba's eyes and the sympathetic words that came from Shino.

She didn't want pity. She just wanted to be acknowledged.

Luckily, Naruto had acknowledged her. It had been the greatest moment of her life. To be noticed by the one you love. It gave her to strength not to give up. A smile graced her features at the thought of the blonde.

The sound of the door creaking opened disturbed her from her thoughts. The nurses came in routinely to check on her. They are probably coming to give her medicine.

Her eyes widened in fear at the person who stood at the door. It was the last person she expected to ever come in contact with. What could he possible want with her? From what she could remember his name is Gaara. Could he be here to kill her?

He took slow attentive steps inside the room, closing the door behind himself. His emerald eyes gazed in a curious fashion at the Hyuuga. Standing at the foot of the bed, he continued watching her.

Taking a deep breath she pushed herself to speak. "W-What do you want?" The twelve year old asked.

Gaara remained silent for a few moments, quietly observing her. "Why didn't you just give up?"

Her brows raised in question. "E-Excuse me?"

"In the preliminaries, why didn't you just give up? You didn't stand a chance." He stated. Gaara was confused by her actions that day, ever since he hasn't been able to get the girl out of his mind. Something about her made his insides stir, and he didn't know why. It bothered him not to understand what he was feeling.

Realizing that she has yet to answer, a frown sketched its way to his face. "Why didn't you give up?" Gaara asked once more.

"I wanted to prove myself to everyone that I'm not weak. Though I was scared to fight him, even Kiba-kun told me to forfeit if I had to fight him." A self-loathing smile appeared on her face. "Neji-niisan is someone important to me but he no longer views me as the same anymore due to a family incident. Giving up wasn't a choice, not when the person I admired was watching." She blushed lightly.

Gaara let her words sink in. Judging from what she spoke, this Hyuuga appears to be pure at heart. Someone like her isn't fit to be a ninja, but she seems to be striving for acknowledgment from those around her. In a way, she reminded him of the blonde who called himself Uzumaki Naruto.

"People such as you shouldn't be a ninja. You are too kindhearted, lacking the will to hate and to kill. That is something all ninja should have." He spoke monotonously.

Hinata shook her head. "That's not true. You don't have hatred in your heart. Hatred w-will get you nowhere. Once hatred consumes a person's heart it can turn them into someone they are not. It is true that I am a pacifist and I have my morals when it comes to killing, but if it comes down to protecting myself and those who I care about I am willing to step up to my duty as a ninja." She proclaimed.

The red head seemed surprised by her statement. He could see the determination within her lavender irises. "You are different." He spoke with uncertainty. The fear that lurked her eyes when he first approached her bed is now gone. It felt different to have someone look at him as a person and not of fear because of the monster inside him. But this girl doesn't know what is inside of him. If she did, would she be just like the others?

"W-Why are you—" She began violently coughing, alarming Gaara as blood splattered from her mouth unto her hand.

Gaara could feel his gourd shaking, sand began oozing out. The sight of blood always did this to him. He wanted to see more. It was her blood that had enrolled excitement coursing through his veins during the exam days ago. "Your blood…" He murmured, slowly approaching the coughing Hyuuga.

Standing over her bedside, he stared sinisterly down at her. The sand hovered over her bed, inching closer towards her. He wanted her blood. His thirst to kill was starting to overtake him.

Only seconds away from suffocating her with his sand, the door flung opened revealing the two males he recognized as her teammates along with a nurse.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted. His dark eyes glared daggers at Gaara, while Shino stood coolly by his side but appeared to be just as angry as the rowdy one.

"Excuse me, but just what you think you are doing! No one is permitted to visit Hyuuga-san." The nurse scolded.

Gaara ignored the three, turning his attention back to Hinata, who had stopped coughing. Their eyes locked briefly. He didn't understand why, but his stomach felt weird. Almost as if butterflies were fluttering around his stomach. Gaara's sand slowly retreated back into its gourd.

Kiba growled. "What do you think you're doing in here? If you're here to hurt her, I won't hesitant to attack." Akamaru barked, agreeing with its master.

The nurse grimaced in annoyance. "Now listen here, will everyone just calm down. This is a hospital, not a fighting ring! Hyuuga-san isn't well and with all this commotion it won't help her get any better. Now all of you get out. She needs her rest!" She pointed her slender finger towards the doorway. Her green eyes gleamed in anger.

Kiba grunted, as Shino stood in silence. "I'm not leaving into this weirdo leaves first."

Hinata sighed. "Kiba-kun, it's okay. I'll be f-fine." She reassured him.

Gaara turned, making his way out of the room without a word. Once he left the nurse gave Kiba and Shino a pointed look, pushing them out of the room forcefully.

:::::

Temari tensed as the door slide open revealing Gaara. Without saying a word the young male made his wide towards the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. "Where did you go, Gaara?" She asked curiously. Lately her brother has been acting strangely. Kankurou thinks it has something to do with the odd looking boy he fought, named Lee. He probably has been itching to kill him since that day.

"It's none of your business." He spoke venomously.

Kankurou scowled. "You can't just go wandering off in this village. We are guest and if you were to do anything reckless we'll all have to pay for it." He scolded Gaara.

The redhead stared blankly at Kankurou. "Do you wish to die?"

The older male gulped, unable to speak. "G-Gaara…" Not wanting to unleash the rage within Gaara, Kankurou remained silent.

Gaara sat in peace, letting his mind wander to the blue haired female.

:::::

It's been two weeks since Gaara's visit. From what she has been told from Kiba, today marks the day of the chunin exams. Kiba was supposed to meet her once she was released from hospital but he never came. On her way to the where the exams were being held she ran into an unlikely person. "I-It's you…" She whispered.

Temari arched her brow as did Kankurou. Both siblings looked down at their younger brother. "Gaara, do you know this girl? She appears to be Hyuuga with those white eyes." The face painter commented.

"Temari, Kankurou, leave us." He ordered.

Just as Kankurou was getting ready to object, Temari raised her hand. "Let's go." She grabbed the collar of the older male. Though she has a tough exterior, Temari is still a girl and could tell something was brewing up within Gaara judging from the look in his eyes as he watched the Hyuuga.

"Temari, wait a second!" Kankurou yelled as he was being dragged off.

Gaara never removed his hues from Hinata's frame. "I didn't get your name."

Hinata gasped. "My name is Hin-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." She bowed, a blush forming on her porcelain cheeks.

"Hinata…" He let her name roll off his tongue. Looking up she was surprised to see the girl was no longer standing feet away but inches from him. No one has ever tried to get this close to him before. It didn't feel right.

"What about you? What is your name?" She asked, though she has heard of his name, she wanted a formal introduction from the red head.

Gaara's hues widened. "You want to know my name?"

Hinata nodded. "W-Why wouldn't I?" She tilted her head to the side, confused by his question. "I thought that…maybe you could use a friend."

"You want to be my friend?" She nodded once more. His heart stopped. She actually wanted to be friends with a monster like him? He didn't understand. Everything in the past few weeks have been confusing for him and she's the cause of it. "Why would you want to be friends with a monster? I can easily kill you."

"Your eyes…display loneness. Everyone deserves a friend and you a-are no exception to that. I will admit that I was fearful of you, but I realized that I needed to push a-aside my fears." She extended a shaky hand. "W-What do you say?"

He stared down at her fair skinned hand. Gaara didn't know how to react to a situation like this. He has never had a friend before but this girl…she is initiating a friendship. She wants to form a bond with him. Awkwardly, Gaara raised his hand eloping it inside hers. Her hand felt soft, almost like velvet. Looking up at her, he was taken by a surprise at seeing her bright smile.

She really is something—

"Kazekage-sama, are you paying attention?"

Gaara lifted his head. "I'm sorry." He spoke in a daze. He has been having that same memory for the past few days now. Memories of his first friend have been plaguing his mind. "What were you saying?"

Baki sighed. "You've been spacing out more often Gaara. Is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing. There is something I must attend, excuse me." Gaara walked past the older man. Reaching outside his office he bumped into the person he had just been thinking about.

"A-Ah, Kazekage-sama!" She stumbled back, regaining her footing.

Over the years, she has grown noticeably beautiful. Her hair no longer cut in the hime style, but is kept down her back. She has also physically grown body wise. If he were someone else he would be drooling over her shape but he acts indifferent as to not to reveal any indecent thoughts he tends to have of his friend.

"I've told you many times before you do not have to call me by my title." He said.

Hinata blushed, looking down at the floor. "I-I'm sorry, _Gaara_."

A rare small smile appeared. "It's fine." He began walking knowing that she would follow suit. "What are you doing here?"

"W-Well I wanted to visit you before my team and I head home." She smiled, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara and Hinata turned around to see Matsuri running towards them. Her face was flushed as she stood in front of the Kazekage. "I've been looking all over for you." Her black hues landed on Hinata. "Oh…I didn't realize you were here." Matsuri pouted.

Hinata smiled awkwardly. "Hello, Matsuri-san."

The brown haired girl nodded in recognition. "Hello, Hinata-san. Kazekage-sama, I was wonder…if you aren't too busy you might be able to train me?" She asked hopefully.

Hinata knew that Matsuri had feelings for Gaara. Though she wasn't too sure if Gaara has realized it or not. The girl would always watch him with the same admiration she would have whenever looking at Naruto.

"Forgive me, but today is Hinata's last day here in the Suna and I would like to spend my time with her."

Matsuri gaped, clearly not expecting that response. "R-Right, I should take my leave now." She nodded to Hinata making her way pass them.

Hinata's brows furrowed down. "You could have trained with her. It looked like she really wanted to spend her time with you."

"I know, but it's not every day I get to see you." He smiled.

She blushed. "G-Gaara, do you remember when we first met?"

He nodded. "You were such a weird girl, confusing my mind. I was happy to have you as my first friend." Gaara took a step closer corner her against the wall, startling the Hyuuga. "You're the first person who I truly cared for. The first person that I am willing to risk my life for…" His green hues trailed down to her lips. "The first person…I fell in love with."

Hinata gasped. "L-Love?" Did he really love her? She searched his eyes for any falseness but found nothing but the truth.

"I've loved you for quite some time now, but I never intended on confessing. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Do you feel the same?"

Her heart pulsated. Gaara held a special place in her heart. Over the years, her love for the blond had faltered into just admiration. In replace, she started looking in Gaara from a different light. When he became the Kazekage, she had been so proud of him. Being the leader of an entire village brought about a lot of work, but he made sure to write her whenever he has the chance.

Gaara became her rock. The one she looked to whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on. Despite his hardened appearance, he is a very kind and caring guy. She had come to love him before she even realized what hit her.

"I do." She replied, caressing his cheek gently.

Gaara observed Hinata briefly as he slowly lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers. It amazed him to have such a sweet and innocent friend such as her. His first friend…and first love.


End file.
